


Final Surrender

by stuckydealer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Eventual Smut, F/M, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, POV Darcy Lewis, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, ShieldShock - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, WinterShieldShock - Freeform, WinterShock - Freeform, a throw back to the good old days when everyone lived in the tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckydealer/pseuds/stuckydealer
Summary: Darcy has been dating Steve Rogers for almost a year and a half now, living with him for half of it, and in that time she had heard plenty of stories about Bucky. Everything from fights, to dates with ‘Dames’, and bits of their families. Not one of those stories she’d been told, however, explained why James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was looking at her with a dark, furious gaze like she was his next target while he draped himself possessively around Steve.Darcy eyed the way his left hand curled into Steve’s hip, pulling them closer until they were practically fused together. She carefully observed the way that Steve blushed so prettily at the contact and how Barnes smirked like a cat that just caught it’s prey when he realized she’d noticed.Clearly, Steve had left out a few stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, my first attempt in a million years to write an avengers story! And it's a wintershieldshock, one of my favorite ships. As promised, I have moved this to it's own ao3 account, so no one is forced to deal with my kpop stuff too. This chapter is super short, I know, but I just was so excited to get this out! Please hit me up on my new tumblr (stuckydealer) that I made just for my marvel writing!

Darcy Lewis considered herself to be a nice person. She gave change to homeless people, said yes whenever a cashier asked her if she wanted to donate, baked for the entire team, and didn’t punch Tony whenever he mentioned the size of her breasts. She also loved meeting new people and usually kept an open mind about them until proven otherwise. So it came as a surprise to her that after the initial shock of meeting Steve’s newly recovered best friend James Barnes faded, her instinct was to shock him in the nuts, grab Steve, and make a run for it.

Darcy has been dating Steve Rogers for almost a year and a half now, living with him for half of it, and in that time she had heard plenty of stories about Bucky. Everything from fights, to dates with ‘Dames’, and bits of their families. Not one of those stories she’d been told, however, explained why James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes was looking at her with a dark, furious gaze like she was his next target while he draped himself possessively around Steve.

Darcy eyed the way his left hand curled into Steve’s hip, pulling them closer together until they were practically fused together. She carefully observed the way that Steve blushed so prettily at the contact and how Barnes smirked like a cat that just caught it’s prey when he realized she’d noticed.

Clearly, Steve had left out a few stories.

“Darcy, this is Bucky. He’s doing well enough now that he’s been approved to stay at the tower as long as he sticks with me, so he’ll be staying with us until he’s cleared. I figured we could move the stuff out of the office to make him a room in there,” Steve was glowing in a way she’d never seen before as he basically told her how it was going to be with no input needed from her whatsoever.

Darcy pasted a smile on her face anyway, because she was nice, dammit.

“It’s awesome to finally meet you Bucky,” she mentally patted herself on the back for sounding completely unbothered.

“James.”

Darcy’s eyes widened in surprise at his clipped tone.

“Huh?”

“You can call me James,” he repeated, his face blank, but the  _you_ was clearly uttered like even having to address her in any way was vile to him.

“Right.  _James_. Of course. Listen, you two feel free to eat now. I have it all ready to go. And hey, there’s cake! I have to get back to my office,” Darcy stammered.

“You’re not going to eat? I haven't seen you in a week, and I missed you. I wanted to talk to you,” Steve turned the power of his baby blues her way, pouting in a way that would usually have her weak in the knees.

“I already ate. And I have...things. Pepper things. She wants them asap. You boys have fun though and I’ll talk to you in a bit. I’ve missed you too,” Darcy gently smiles at Steve as she leans up for a quick peck. Steve chases her lips as she pulls away, the pout turning into a frown as she turns without another word.

Darcy had a new appreciation for the old ‘If looks could kill’ saying as she felt Barnes burning a hole in her back as she left.

“What are you doing in here? I thought you were doing some big ‘Welcome Home’ thing for Steve,” Jane asked as she finally looked up from her notes when Darcy slammed a cup of tea in front of her.

“That was the plan, yes. It’s more of a ‘Welcome Home Bucky’ dinner now. Sorry,  _James_.”

Darcy settled into the extremely expensive and comfy chair that she’d stolen from another office to put in Jane’s lab. She’d already spent twelve hours in this chair today and hadn’t planned on being here even longer, but she was almost scared to go to her own room.

Jane sat up straight, observing Darcy with concern. “You sound upset. Why?”

Darcy sighed, biting her lip as she tried to gather up the courage to speak her fears out loud. She was almost too terrified to do so, because what if that wasn’t the case, but then she stupidly said something and jinxed it.

“I think...I think that Steve kept something from me about Bucky,” she said softly, kicking her feet to twirl her chair in slow circles.

“Like what? Is he too dangerous to be here? I heard Tony talking and he said that it was safe enough for Barnes to be here around everyone not named Stark. Considering even I want to kill Tony sometimes, I figured that was good enough.”

Darcy snorted, because yeah, someone wanting to kill Stark didn’t automatically make them a bad person in most people’s eyes. Although, she still adored him enough that she’d probably at least attempt to prevent his murder.

“No, it’s about them. I just...have this bad feeling. He was glaring at me and holding onto Steve like he was staking a claim. I know it could just be that he’s feeling possessive of his friend and only link to his past, blah blah. It didn’t feel like that, Janie. The way he looked at me...it was like he was telling me to fuck off. And Steve was just standing there blushing and letting Barnes grab onto his hips like he loved being the Jane to Barne’s Tarzan. I think they were lover’s and Steve never told me,” Darcy quickly spit out her thoughts, the last sentence making Jane gape at her in surprise.

“Jesus, Darce, that’s…”

“Fucked up? Yeah, I thought so too.”

“Are you going to talk to Steve about it?”

“I’m going to have to, I guess. I don’t even know how to do that. ‘Hey, Steve? Did you and ‘Ole Buck ever do the frick frack?’”

“Well, maybe not that way,” Jane snorts.

“I just don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me. I thought we had a thing. A good thing. We argue about dinner and I steal his hoodies. And now apparently his dead best friend that probably wasn’t his best friend is back and where does that leave me?”

Jane rolls her chair over and pulls Darcy into a hug, rubbing her back gently.

“My advice would be to try to subtly, and with great care, ask Steve. However, I know that you’re not going to do that, so just be careful. I don’t want to see you hurt, because I don’t think I’ll do much damage when I have to beat them up.”

Darcy huffs a little laugh that quickly turns into a choked sob.

“I feel like I’m being over dramatic, but _fuck_ , I know what I saw. James Barnes was declaring war, and I’m sure as hell not giving up Steve without a fight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, these chapters are short right now, but they'll get longer eventually.

Everything was turned off save for a single light in the hallway

Darcy tiptoed into her own apartment, trying her best to keep the noise down. She knew that with Steve’s abilities the chances of her not being heard were slim, but she wanted to try anyway. She slowly took off her shoes and jacket, laying them across the entry table instead of trying to open the hallway closet without noise. Then she flopped ungracefully onto the sofa, staring into the blank television screen. 

She’d stayed in the labs as long as she could get away with it today. Even as everyone else had left, she’d managed to stay hours past even Jane, sitting in her little office organizing notes that didn’t have to be finished anytime soon. She’d only reluctantly left once she’d started yawning more than once and realized she didn’t relish the idea of having to explain to anyone what she was doing sleeping in her office. 

Now she was here, in an apartment that she wasn’t sure she was welcome in anymore. At least it sounded like the snoring was coming from two separate bedrooms, so she supposed she could be grateful for small blessings. 

Darcy quietly sighed and ruffled her hair a bit, frustrated with herself. She was Darcy  _Fucking_ Lewis. She was a badass! Why was she letting herself get upset over something that hadn’t even happened yet? 

She decided her pity party was over for the night, so she headed to the shower to wash the lab away before climbing in her bed. Steve’s snoring quieted slightly as he rolled over and pulled her towards him in his sleep. Darcy finally let her mind quiet enough to revel in his familiar warmth as she drifted off. 

Darcy woke when the bed dipped next to her, and a hand began lightly playing with her hair. She groaned quietly and leaned into the touch, cracking her eyes open a little to see a chuckling Steve. 

“Morning, beautiful,” he said with a grin, leaning down to peck her forehead. He smelled nice, probably having just had a shower after his run. 

“Mmm, morning.” 

“You got in late. I was worried.”

Oh. That’s right. There were  _things_ happening. She was supposed to be upset.

She cleared her throat. “Yeah, just...lots of stuff to catch up on.” 

Steve studied her face, and his frown deepened. 

“Are you sure that’s all? Sweetheart, if something is the matter, you know you can talk to me.” 

Darcy snorted before she could stop herself and tried to cover it up with a yawn, but he didn’t buy it. 

“What does  _that_ mean?” 

“Doesn’t mean anything, Steve. I just woke up, and I haven’t had coffee yet. Obviously, I’m delirious. I’m gonna go shower.” 

Darcy pressed a quick kiss onto Steves still frowning lips before running straight to the bathroom, locking it for good measure. She hadn’t locked the door in ages, and she knows he probably heard it click and was freaking out about that now too. But at least hidden in her fortress of cleanliness, she could breathe. 

She rushed through her shower, wanting to hurry up and get ready so she’d be out the door faster. When she was done, she peered out into the bedroom, thankfully finding it empty, and dressed as quickly as she could. She skipped makeup entirely and threw her hair into a ponytail. Now all she had to do was chug down some coffee, and she could go back to hiding in the labs. 

“Smells good in here. Were you actually cooking?” She grinned at Steve as he was just rounding the hallway to meet with her. He laughed and laced his fingers with hers as he escorted her to the dining room. 

“No. That’s all Buck. He’s making flapjacks.” 

Oh, he certainly was. He was making “flapjacks” shirtless, his black sweats riding low on his sculpted hips. He merely nodded at her when they made eye contact. He scooped the last pancake onto a plate he was holding and handed it to Steve, wrapping his arm around his back like he was helping him balance. 

Darcy watched in silence as they set things on the table and took their seats. Or should she say Bucky took  _her_ seat, directly to Steve’s left, leaving her the seat that was right in front of them, like she was the third wheel. 

Did they really have to be so obvious? 

“Cool. Well, I’m just going to finish my coffee, and then I gotta head out. Science waits for no one.” 

Steve was practically pouting now, his beautiful eyes wide and pleading.

“Darce, just have a few, please? I haven’t seen much of you in days, and I miss you.” 

She sighed. “Fine. Since you brought out the puppy dog eyes, which is totally cheating by the way, I will stay for breakfast. I missed you too, babe.” 

She smirked when Barne’s fingers around his fork turned white as he glared at her from under his lashes. 

The breakfast was one of the most awkward things she’d been through, and she’s gone through a lot! It was a constant battle between Darcy and Bucky over who could get the most attention from Steve. Bucky had played very unfairly a few times, smirking darkly as he literally fed Steve right off his own fork and scooting close enough that their shoulders touched. Darcy was amazed how oblivious Steve was to the tension around him as he went from story to story, telling Bucky a funny one about Darcy, or telling Darcy one about Bucky. 

Then again, if he was trying  _this_ hard, maybe he wasn’t so much oblivious as desperate. But desperate for what? For them to get along? To try and make Darcy like Bucky so when Steve breaks up with her she’ll totally understand? Why was Steve not telling her anything? Why was he dragging this out? 

She fought off the tears that were threatening to take over, her throat so thick with emotion it was becoming hard to swallow. She needed to make her escape quick. 

Darcy threw her fork down on the plate and got up, aware of both pairs of eyes watching her as she placed it in the sink and chugged down the last of her coffee. 

“Alright, this was a blast and all, but I gotta get going. Jane’s probably well on her way to turning the tower into a crater by now.” 

She stopped next to Steve’s chair, leaning down to capture his lips and slide a hand into his hair. She kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue across the seam of his lips until he opened for her with a ragged moan. She nipped his bottom lip a couple times, feeling smug as she took in Steve’s dilated eyes and swollen lips. 

“I love you,” she whispered, rubbing his nose with hers for a second before leaning away. 

“I love you too. Have a good day,” he responded dreamily, beaming up at her as she stood up straight and adjusted her jacket. 

She didn’t even bother looking at Barnes on her way out, not wanting him to take that moment from her. 

“So, did you talk to him?”

Darcy would never admit that she had just jumped a little, but she’d been so lost in her own thoughts that she’d been unprepared. She’d been in the lab with Jane for four hours now, and besides that muttering of the scientist talking to herself, it had been silent the whole time, allowing her to mope by herself. 

“Sure. Course I did,” 

Jane looked up from her tablet, giving Darcy a look that she quickly interrupted as ‘Y _ou know what I mean_.’

“Did you talk with him about your suspicions.”

“Oh,  _that_. Nope. We just had a lovely breakfast that Barnes cooked shirtless, took my seat so I had to sit in front of them like I was in an interview, and was so close to Steve they were practically cuddling.” 

Jane observes Darcy thoughtfully for a moment. 

“You know, I have to say that this doesn’t sound like you. You usually meet things face on. I’d have expected you to sit them down for a chat already, find out what's going on and come up with a super detailed ten-year plan that you made into a powerpoint slideshow.” 

“I know. But Janie, I’m  _scared_. All my life I’ve been good about treating everyone nicely but only letting a select few into the Darcy bubble. When you grow up in foster care, that’s something you learn to be good at. You learn to adapt easily, you never grow too attached, you stay ready for anything. I broke the rules already with you, but I’m not worried about you. I know you’ll stick around. But I let him in too much. He’s...fuck Janie...he’s so deep in the bubble it will probably burst if he wants to leave me.” 

Jane was stroking her arm comfortingly, but the quirked eyebrow was easy to read. 

“Don’t laugh at the Darcy bubble. It’s a good example,” Darcy huffed but leaned her head on Jane’s shoulder. 

“Not laughing. Sorry.” 

Darcy sighed and closed her eyes, soaking in the comfort from her friend. 

“I just...I love him. I let myself think of the future with him. I pictured a white dress and monogrammed towels. That’s the biggest no-no I learned growing up. Never make plans. But I did for him. Granted, I never planned on his best friend that is  _totally_ not just his best friend coming back from the fucking dead.” 

Jane plays with Darcy’s hair comfortingly. “That would be hard for anyone to plan for, to be fair. Sweetie, you can’t just keep avoiding him though. It’s going to keep making you miserable. You’re Darcy Lewis! You tased Thor! You can handle having a chat with your boyfriend.”

Darcy chuckled. “You’d think so, right? I know. I’ll do it. I just kinda hoped he’d come to me. With him just moving Bucky in and barely telling me anything, it’s like he’s purposely hiding it with no intention of me ever knowing. I think that might be what’s hurting the most. I thought he knew he could trust me. If he had come to me and been like, “Heya, Darce. So my best friend is alive and back in the 40′s best friend actually meant guy you went steady with in secret,” I’d have been more understanding. I would still have been jealous, but I’d be willing to figure out a solution for everyone. But the way it is now, it’s like I’m purposely being pushed out.” 

“I’m sure that’s not what’s going on, babe. Steve loves you, you know that. He’s probably just as confused as you are. Why don’t you take a lunch. Go back to your place and pull him into your room for a talk. It’s better to just get it done and over with like a band-aid. If worse comes to worse, you’re welcome to stay with Thor and me.” 

Darcy sighs and glances towards the door. Jane was right. She should just get this over with. It probably wasn’t even that big of a deal. 

“Yeah, I should. Okay. Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks for letting me whine and moan like a bitch to you.” 

“Just paying back my debt. I’ve whined enough in your ears. Go get your man.” 

Darcy straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath to calm herself. 

She could totally do this. She’s dealt with shit loads of stuff in the past few years. Asking her boyfriend a few questions should be a walk in the park compared to London. 

She punched in the door code and swung it open, promptly freezing the moment her eyes landed on the couch that faced the door. 

Steve was in Barnes’ lap, sloppily making out, their moans loud and filled with desire. Barnes had his hands gripping onto Steve’s hips tightly, rocking their hips together desperately as Steve gripped onto the other’s hair. 

Darcy made a garbled sound that was something she’d never heard herself make before. A wrecked sob that was pulled straight from her chest. 

Steve’s head shot around at the noise, his eyes wide with shock and panic. 

“Baby. Darcy, I’m...please. I can explain,” Steve stumbled off of Barnes, stalked towards Darcy with his arms stretched towards her. 

She backed away, trying to reach the door. Darcy chanced a look at Barnes, amazed to find that he looked more guilty than victorious. 

But it didn’t matter. He’d won without her getting a chance to fight. 

Darcy turned to flee, tugging her hand away as Steve grabbed it. 

“Darcy, stop.  _Please_! I  _love_ you, come back!” 

Darcy kept running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Darcy.   
> Bad, Stevie, bad.


End file.
